


by the price of a tiny bite

by maraudersourwolf



Series: sterek trope reversal event [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Turning, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Stiles was never good with kids, mind you.He just never expected for it to end up this way.





	by the price of a tiny bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseszain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/gifts).



> **STEREK REVERSAL EVENT | DAY 1: WEREWOLF STILES**  
>   
> 
> I'm gonna be completely honest: this wasn't planned.  
> Like, at all.  
> I just saw the event yesterday and decided that maybe I could write something for it.  
> And here I am.  
> Back on the Sterek train.  
>  
> 
>  **Theo,** baby boy,  
>  happy belated birthday! ♥  
> Remember I love you.
> 
>    
> As always, my faithful chorus:  
> Barely to none beta'd.  
> Really messy.  
> I have no excuses for this one.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

He didn’t want the bite.

But he has this amazing superpower of being where he’s not supposed to at the worst time possible and doing the exact opposite thing of what instincts tell him to.

So he still got it.

Who would have thought that the only kid in the other pack was the one sporting the red glowing eyes and that the out of nowhere tantrum would involve the accurate representation of a piranha attack on his leg? 

Him, that’s who. 

He should have thought of it and let the natural distrust coursing through his veins reign like many times before, because that’s the only thing that has been keeping everyone alive, but hey. In his defense, he doesn’t like kids so distrust towards them is an already programmed setting in his subconscious. It’s mostly pointed to little creatures ready to scream or puke on him rather than transform him into another whole different creature but one learn from mistakes.

Stiles groans because that’s what you are supposed to do when you got a squirrel sized bite on his ankle that’s starting to heal as expected with a successful bite. Smoothly. With no trace whatsoever. He’s not even going to be able to brag about being the only human ever in the history of shifters to get the gift of a bite in middle of an emotional breakdown that wasn’t his.

Scott and his dad already dealt with the kid’s situation, which is more he can say he did since it wasn’t at the top of his priorities list. Not freaking out for getting the bite unwillingly with an extra shot of snot to go with it was his number one priority.

He has a break later, that consist of him wondering for far too long if the fact that a kid did it was counterproductive for the bite, if instead of a werewolf maybe he’d get to be an abomination, like Jackson but with snot included; some sort of human slime. Or if maybe he would get rabies. Or a very bad case of throwing tantrums.

And after that, his second priority was to call Derek. 

So here they are, in his room. Broody McWerewolf looking at him while he looks back. Derek looks, from the other side of the room, as stoic as everytime the time. Which is none at all. The murdering glare is full on, the brows doing the death threat message thing and Stiles finds himself both amused and offended.

It’s not like it’s his fault for swearing in front of the kid, okay? The other option was kicking it away, and it would have been even worse. He can be lots of things, but not a child kicker. Besides, Stiles is sure it counts as language exploration too. Somehow. Someway, right? Too many new words that the kid can learn at the prize of a very pointy and sharp bite? 

They should be thankful to him for teaching the kid something to use on the real world.

“I feel like I’m being judged”

“You are being judged,” Derek says and smiles in that way that somehow patronizing and at the same time stirs something inside Stiles in the right way.

The older wolf looks impassive, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze fixed on Stiles with an intensity the boy doesn’t want to pick apart. Or maybe he wants. Pushing Derek out of the limits of sanity is what keeps him going after all.

Which seems he’s doing with just his mere existence by the sound of Derek’s teeth grinding together. 

The older wolf looks calm to unknowing eyes, but the muscle on his stubbled jaw is tense in a clear  _ Stiles effect _ . But now the former human can also add the rapid flow of blood in the wolf’s body and the quickened heartbeat. Even his breathing has gone deeper, harsher, less controlled.

Stiles can see the facade better than ever now.

Who would have know that enhanced senses would kick up so fast and be so helpful in emotionally constipated situations?

“I’m fine,” Stiles mumbles with a slight lisp because his new fangs are starting to sprout. Same as his claws. And sideburns. It’s like the second puberty he never wanted.

Derek huffs, “Of course you are.”

“Aw, you are worried for me, sourwolf”

“No, I’m not”

There’s a blip. An almost imperceptible change on the heart rate and Stiles might need werewolf 101 classes in the future, but this? Stiles never been so happy for being a fast learner.

“Yes,” Stiles songsongs, a wide smile splitting his face, “and you wanna hug me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna watch I don’t go all feral and have to be put down”

“I think we can skip that step and put you down anyways,” there’s Derek’s patronizing smile again but there’s also the blip and a sweet scent mixing in the air that instantly cancels whatever comes out of the older wolf’s mouth that’s not a confession of endearment to his adorably obnoxious persona.

“Pfft, sure,” Stiles snorts, “You couldn’t even let Scott be the one to keep an eye on me”

“That’s because we needed an objective eye and not someone so attached to you”

“So you aren’t attached to me,” Stiles asks mockingly, trying not to smirk. 

“No,” replies Derek, starting to slowly walk towards him in what Stiles guesses it’s supposed to be menacing, but he can see now the hesitation and the awkwardness lingering at the edges.

“Are you sure”

It’s not a question, not really. 

Since Scott got bitten, he knew that lying to a werewolf was a waste of time, but now he can experience it before hand and that’s everything he needs.

“Yes”

Another blip.

“You do know that now I can hear every lie, right?,” he asks, feeling strangely more confident now. His flailing self can’t help but articulate with his hands too, dancing in the space between them both. Because he might be a werewolf now, but he’s still the same flailing Stiles. A bite isn’t going to change that. “Because I might be a one day old werewolf, but that was totally a lie”

Derek stops right in front of him and Stiles pretends like it’s not a ongoing deja-vú that makes him squirm in place. In the right way. The perfect way. But he knows Derek knows, same way he knows that Derek is trying to play it cool and be the ever brooding wolf but Stiles can see past that. He can see past it all. He can actually see it all, like some sort of future telling.

Or not.

Because now Derek’s kissing him.

Okay, maybe kissing is a far stretched term. More like punching him with his mouth. Because it’s too much teeth and too much force and yeah, Stiles isn’t exactly a kissing gurú, but Derek is lacking some essential technique and he’s thinking. Why is he thinking. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, not when he’s been dying to kiss Derek since he was 16 and now--

“Are you for real?,” Stiles asks, pulling away from the older wolf but with his hands firmly secured at his side, to avoid any sort of running away. That’s not gonna happen, not now that he finally got his wish to be true. No, sir. “All I needed for you to kiss me was a tiny sharp bite?”

“I’m regretting this already,” Derek huffs but presses their foreheads together. And Stiles knows Derek’s also unsubtly sniffing his scent, because he’s doing that exact same thing and refuses completely to believe it’s not a werewolf thing instead of a Stiles’ thing.

A blip.

Stiles’ smile widens, knowingly.

But just for the sake of being sure, he kisses Derek again.

 


End file.
